


Mediation

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [18]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Era, Empath, F/M, Friendship, Matchmaking, One Shot, Post-Canon, Secret Crush, SessKag Monthly Prompt, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: In which Kagome is determined to befriend Sesshoumaru,Sesshoumaru hasfeelingsAnd Rin is an empath who's had just about enough of them both.





	Mediation

Dealing with Sesshoumaru was an exercise in frustration.

No matter how cheerful Kagome tried to be; no matter how bright her smiles or how much friendly chatter she aimed his way, her dubious rewards were a noncommittal “Hnn” and a thoroughly bored expression fixed on the daiyoukai’s dispassionate face.

Kagome supposed that was a step up from the death glares and the several attempts of murder he had made on her person in the early days of their acquaintance… But it was frustrating nonetheless.

Kagome had never failed to make friends when she had set her mind to it.

So now that she had set her mind on Sesshoumaru, he damn well had better cooperate!

There was no reason for any animosity now – their alliance had brought down Naraku after all.

And, well, since the whole thing with Inuyasha hadn’t quite gone according to plan…

Kagome drew in a fortifying breath, pushed down the lingering remnants of hurt as well as the stubborn what-ifs.

Then she exhaled; squared her shoulders as determination filled her.

When Sesshoumaru would next come to Edo, she would show him.

They would become friends, she would make sure of it!

* * *

The simmering of frustration in the air was getting tiring as well as tiresome. It buzzed in her ears like a horde of gnats. And it didn’t help one fleeting ounce that this frustration was coming simultaneously from the both of them.

Because those two felt so keenly that she could read them with rare clarity and minimal effort.

Those two felt so strongly that the emotions all but radiated off them.

And when the both of them were coiled tight with frustration at the very same time…

Well, she had gained some insight as to how a small leaf might feel when trapped between two great storms.

She’d had just about enough of them both.

Thankfully, they seemed to be nearly ready. Hovering close to the precipice.

Just needing that one little push so they would forgo sense and follow their hearts.

She smiled, bright and sweet.

Weren’t they lucky that she’d be there, with her little helping hand?

* * *

As soon as Sesshoumaru set foot in the village the scent was there – alluring and beckoning and impossible to escape.

His hand balled into a fist, his claws scraping sharply against his palm. Even the scent of his own blood couldn’t drown out the sweetness permeating the air.

He wished he was not so affected. He knew not what to make of these inconvenient sensations that the scent, _the presence_ , seemed to stir inside.

He had never felt this way before and he did not how to act on those feelings. Or _if_ he wished to act on them.

Approaching females was simply not something Sesshoumaru had ever deigned to do – he had always been the disinterested party at whose feet the females saw fit to throw themselves. 

But this particular female had made no overtures beyond her usual friendly gestures.

He was not sure if this was a cause for vexation or relief.

Irritated as he was by this state her mere scent reduced him into, he still couldn’t stay away.

He followed the alluring sweetness to its source.

And as the miko looked up, fearlessly met his eyes and greeted him with a smile, Sesshoumaru’s heart swelled.

“Welcome back,” the miko said. “I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.”

A part of Sesshoumaru wanted to preen at the delight colouring her voice.

Instead, he replied to her in his usual manner.

“Hnn.”

Her temper flashed and Sesshoumaru stifled a growl. Why would a simple greeting irk the miko?

“What brings you to Edo this time?” the miko inquired.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder. He hadn’t really come up with any excuses.

“Rin,” he replied, half-truthfully.

“Of course.” The miko corners of the miko’s lips quirked. “She’s at Kaede’s.”

Sesshoumaru inclined his head. He knew precisely were Rin was – starting to make her way from Kaede’s hut towards them at this very moment, in fact.

“Are you planning to stay long? Would you care for tea or refreshments?”

Sesshoumaru cared not at all for human food, but he’d come to understand the importance of the gesture and he would not turn down the opportunity to spend a little more time in the miko’s company.

“Tea would be acceptable,” he replied.

She smiled at him, such a bright pleased smile that for a fleeting second Sesshoumaru nearly returned the gesture.

And then Rin arrived.

“Lord Sesshoumaru!”

He met her earnest gaze, and once again marvelled at how quickly the little girl had become a young woman.

“Hello, Rin.”

“Well, I’ll leave you two to catch up,” the miko said and turned away.

Sesshoumaru’s lips curled.

“Oh, no, Lady Kagome, please stay,” Rin said, glancing from Sesshoumaru to the miko.

“I wouldn’t want to impose and be the third wheel.”

“You wouldn’t be,” Rin assured her. “Come on now, let’s all go in and sit down.”

The miko bit her lip and peered at Sesshoumaru.

“Very well,” Sesshoumaru decreed, walking past the women into the miko’s hut.

* * *

Rin sat in Kagome’s hut, sipping carefully the tea Kagome had just poured her and tried her best to root herself. 

Unease and determination radiated off of Kagome as she took her own seat and clasped her hands in her lap.

Lord Sesshoumaru meanwhile was a whole tangle of emotions as he discreetly stared at Kagome; but mostly he was pleased at the excuse Rin had offered him to spend more time in Kagome’s company.

Rin glanced from one to the other.

Something had really got to give.

However, it was Kagome who broke the silence.

“Did you hear about the flower-viewing festival?” she asked Lord Sesshoumaru.

“No,” he replied, his face remaining impassive even as curiosity piqued.

“The whole village will be gathering and there will be sweets,” Rin piped up. “It will be wonderful!”

“It will also be a great opportunity for you to wear the new kimono Sesshoumaru gave you when he last visited,” Kagome said, smiling.

“Oh, yes!” Rin clapped her hands. “I am really looking forward to it.”

“It’s a very beautiful kimono,” Kagome said. “I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the young men would have their heads turned.”

The teasing was warm and light as it wrapped around Rin’s shoulders, just like the deep affection where it stemmed from.

But then, nearly at the same time an icy irritation skittered down Rin’s spine.

“Rin is too young to have suitors,” Sesshoumaru ground out, his voice near a growl.

“Oh,” Kagome flushed. “I didn’t mean –”

“I am only one year younger than Lady Kagome was when she first met Inuyasha,” Rin cut in, getting both adults’ attention. “And she turned more than one head, did you not, Lady Kagome?”

Dark fury spiked sharply in the room. From the other side, Rin was buffeted by fretful embarrassment.

“Well…” Kagome said, her cheeks rosy, “I wouldn’t really say…”

Tendrils of jealousy streaked and snaked across the bristling fury looming over their heads.

“Yes, I remember that quite well,” Sesshoumaru intoned, his voice quiet and cold as ice.

Rin bit back a smirk. Now that was a reaction.

Kagome fidgeted and stared down at her cup.

Rin promptly ignored the jealous anger and ploughed ahead.

“You should dress pretty too, Lady Kagome! You would look so beautiful in blue. Would she not, Lord Sesshoumaru?”

The jealous anger dissipated, but the sudden aching stab of longing nearly stole Rin’s breath.

“The colour would be of no consequence,” Sesshoumaru said. “Kagome would look beautiful regardless.”

At last! Even Rin was surprised at the open admission.

And she was far from the only one because right on the heels of the bland statement came a simmering wave Rin had never, ever felt from Lord Sesshoumaru before and which she could only describe as panic.

Kagome, meanwhile, was staring at Sesshoumaru in wide-eyed, open-mouthed disbelief until she finally recovered enough to compose herself.

Gaze lowered, a faint blush decorating her cheeks, she bit her lip.

“Thank you,” Kagome said softly.

In the resulting storm of adulation, endearment and yearning emanating from Lord Sesshoumaru, Rin almost missed the reaction from Lady Kagome.

In the centre of the steady and unwavering friendship, which had remained unchanged from as long as Rin could remember, there now was a spark of something new, frail and tender.

Something, which Rin was sure time and Lord Sesshoumaru’s continued attentions would make bloom.

Unbidden, a bright smile rose to Rin’s lips.

“So, Lord Sesshoumaru, are you coming to the flower-viewing festival?”

Lord Sesshoumaru might have been answering Rin, but his eyes remained steady on Lady Kagome.

“I believe I shall.”


End file.
